


Up Late (Newsietober Day 15)

by Freckles_From_Brooklyn



Series: Newsietober 2019 [6]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Crutchie just wants him to go to sleep, Fluff, Jack stays up late painting, M/M, Modern Era, Newsietober 2019, based on Newsies live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-31 02:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_From_Brooklyn/pseuds/Freckles_From_Brooklyn
Summary: Jack stays up late painting, and Crutchie just wants him to go to sleep.





	Up Late (Newsietober Day 15)

Jack sighed, staring at his canvas. Try as he might, he just couldn’t get the colors of the autumn leaves he and Crutchie had seen on their kayaking trip in the Adirondack mountains to look right. He sighed, carefully using a paint thinner-soaked rag to wipe up his latest attempt. He heard uneven footsteps behind him, and turned to see Crutchie standing in the doorway, dressed in an oversized T-shirt and boxers. Sunshine, their marmalade tabby kitten, was tucked under his arm. 

“You’re still working?” Crutchie asked sleepily. Jack nodded.

“I can’t get these fuckin’ leaves to look right,” he replied.

“Baby, it’s 10 pm,” Crutchie said. “Please come to bed.” Jack shook his head. 

“I wanna get this done,” he said.

“You know that’s gonna keep ya up all night,” Crutchie protested. “C’mon, please? Sunshine misses you.” Sunshine chirped helpfully in his arms, purring as Jack set down his brushes and went over to stroke her head. 

“Alright, fine,” he said, kissing Crutchie. “You win, ya big bullies. I’ll go to bed. Happy now?”

“Very,” Crutchie replied, kissing back.


End file.
